Orb (Species)
Information The Orbs are amazing creations. They almost seem perfectly designed, nearly flawless, and yet their origins are a complete and total mystery. Little more than hovering, metallic spheres, they possess extremely frighteningly powerful weaponry, yet they do not seem too eager to utilize it. At the same time, they do not appear pacifistic, and talking to them can very easily become a chore. Yet, despite their seemingly-perfect nature, they are not often witnessed, as only a limited number of them ever exist at any given time. Statistics , in its non-corrupted, uncompiled format.]] *'Species Type:' Quantivorous Hovering Mechanoid *'Lifestyle:' Social Calculators *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 100% Particle Filtration (100% success rate) *'Armor:' The Orb body is made of highly durable metal alloys, which therefore counts as an armor. Since this is all their body consists of, they do not utilize any other armor types or styles. *'Defenses:' Being robotic, the Orbs have built themselves the ability to generate a powerful electric charge across their spherical bodies, which can be used to prevent physical contact. This electrical charge can be built quickly into an electro-magnetic barrier field, to operate as a force field. *'Weapons:' Oddly enough, the Orbs are their weapons. All vehicles and such utilized by them possess holes which they can fit into as blaster pods. Each Orb possesses two, prong-like blasters that extend from what can only be considered their front. *'Tools:' Orbs manipulate the environment through use of powerful electro-magnetic fields of influence that they create. Highly complex tasks requiring quick bouts of manipulation are handled by machines they have built in their "spare time". *'Method of Eating:' Orbs possess several atomic-sized holes covering their metallic, spherical skin. It is through these that an Orb will intake any atoms required -- they never take too many or too little, only the exact amount. These atoms are broken down completely to their quantum structures, and then are used in this form to power their cores. This allows them the uncanny ability to "feast" on literally any type of atom available to them. There is no known waste byproduct. *'Reproductive Rate:' It is said that the factories that build the Orbs keep track of how many exist, and will not churn out any more than the maximum allotted number allowed in the galaxy. If one should perish, a signal arrives at the factory immediately (through the use of a single, split light atom inside both the Orb and the factory). The factory will then go to work on creating a replacement. *'Gestation:' It takes a factory all of 16 Earth hours to complete an Orb. *'Offspring Incubation:' Non-existent. *'Number of Offspring:' Variable — depends completely on how many Orbs have recently perished. *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' 100% — Orbs are immediately mature upon creation. *'Singular/Plural/Possessive:' Orb/Orbs/Orb Physiology High Durability The inner workings of an Orb is hidden away by a spherical, metallic shell known as the "skin" by many other races. The metal used in this skin is a specialized type of Urethian Alloy, which is highly durable and resistant to most energy blasts and physical punishment. However, while the Orbs have been known to insist that their calculations indicate that they can survive traveling through the event horizon of a black hole, this is seen as extremely unlikely. A popular joke about this very subject ends with, "Looks like he forgot to carry the 1". Compiling The Orbs are capable of an action they refer to as compiling. This allows multiple Orbs to "combine" into an single, larger Orb. The larger Orb shares the thoughts and personalities of all Orbs who have compiled into it, yet in terms of what sets the factories off, it is considered a solitary unit, with the "deaths" of all other members. In Orb culture, larger Orbs seem to be regarded somewhat more highly, and their weapon systems are respected greatly. Compiled Orbs are used as the typical weapon systems in any and all Orb weaponry, such as in starships, vehicles, and building defenses. Compiled Orbs are physically identical to Uncompiled Orbs, only they are bigger, dependent on the number of Orbs who have compiled into it. Technologies Starships Apex Bomber *'Crew Capacity:' Up to 120, depending on individual Orb sizes *'Maximum Speed:' Warp 4 (Hyperspace Capable) *'Weaponry:' **12 Massive Orb Blasters **Supernova Bombs The Apex Bomber is the Orbs' best known starship, and it seems likely to also be their capital ships. It is actually capable of igniting supernovas through the use of "bombs", and yet they are never utilized...of course, this is considered a good thing amongst much of the galaxy's inhabitants. History Background History While no one knows who, if anyone, created the Orbs, it is known that it was one of the ancient dawn races, which includes the Centro, Azghora, and the Mnemosyne; however, none of these races seem to have been the creators of the spherical beings. The Orbs themselves do not seem very eager to reveal their creators, and speak of them only cryptically. Sporepedia Descriptions Orb "The Orbs are mysterious sapient machine created by a long-forgotten progenitor race. A very specific number exist in the universe, and should one die or several "compile" into one unit, that many will be produced at one of their arks. 3rd grade creation." Corrupted Orb "Extremely rare, some Orbs have in fact become corrupted through unknown means. Unlike their contemporaries, Corrupted Orbs are more than willing to utilize their extremely deadly weaponry, killing things on sight as it pleases them." Compiled Orb "While an orb can compile an indefinite number of times, growing in size, power and intellect each merging, they rarely go beyond the merging of a few. This size is the main compilation size seen, although it is far from the biggest." Orb Blaster "Orbs are quantient mechaniloids of unknown origin capable of "compiling" -- merging together to form larger units. Orb Blasters have reached a size that lets them fit themselves into their ships, the Apex Bombers." Compiled Corruption "Corruption does not mean an Orb can no longer compile with others into one unit; however, since Orb corruption is rare most Compiled Corruptions got that way by forcing uncorrupted Orbs to merge their processors with them." Apex Compilation "Orbs rarely commit to war. When they do, oftentimes numerous Orbs will merge into a size large enough to fit into open slots on their main warships, known as Apex Bombers. This is one of those Orbs, utilized for vast destruction to their enemies." Doom Apex "Doom Apexes are one of the rarest "breed" of Orb. They are massive, having converted uncountable numbers of Orbs into their being. They counter the Apex Compilation in power, but far exceed them in utter ruthlessness." Gallery Orb Spore.png|An Orb Orb Compiled Spore.png|A Compiled Orb Orb Apex Spore.png|An Apex Compilation Orb Corrupted Spore.png|A Corrupted Orb Orb Compiled Corruption Spore.png|A Compiled Corruption Orb Doom Apex Spore.png|A Doom Apex Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Sapient Species Category:Robots Category:Yolthus Independency Category:Original Content